


Allergic To The Rules

by RatRacer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRacer/pseuds/RatRacer
Summary: The Blight twins have never been ones to follow the rules. When they're given the opportunity to skip school and spend the rest of the day alone at home, they take full advantage of it.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Allergic To The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction featuring characters making very bad decisions. Please do not try anything from this story at home or anywhere else.

“Edric, I doubt principal Bump will agree with putting explosive runes in all the upper floors.”

“What do you mean, it’s a great idea! If another basilisk gets into the school, any teacher can go-” Edric pointed a finger up toward the ceiling and traced a circle. “-and wham! Basilisk can’t stop it since the teacher isn’t casting a spell, gets crushed by the falling rocks, and the school is saved.”

Emira couldn’t help but let out a tired sigh. Once again, her brother had managed to come up with an unconventional solution that could’ve been great, if not for one glaring flaw. While she’d normally let Edric continue with his plan and lightly roast him for the flaw afterwards, this particular mistake was a bit too lethal for her tastes. “Sure, that would be a useful strategy for killing a monster in here.” she replied. “So what happens if one of us stands under a rune and somebody sets it off?”

“Nice try, Emira. I’ve actually prepared a list of safety measures.” With a theatrical hand flourish, Edric summoned a floating scroll in front of his face, then unfurled it to read through all the measures he’d taken to make his defense system completely harmless to students. A few seconds later, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“If one of us stands under a rune, you said?” Edric hesitantly asked. Reading through the scroll, he came to the unfortunate realization that he’d prioritized the wrong direction. Everything was aimed at preventing students from falling down because of an explosion, and nothing stopped them from being crushed like the basilisk would. Grabbing the scroll with his hands, he slowly rolled it back up, followed by burning it to ashes with another spell. “Alright, explosives might not be a good idea. What I’d really need is something that’ll kill monsters and leave students unharmed. And the teachers, they probably wouldn’t approve otherwise. What about...”

“Think while you walk. I don’t want to get written up for being late two days into the semester.” Emira said as she grabbed Edric’s arm and started pulling him forward. With her free hand, she summoned her schedule to figure out what the lesson would be about. As their last lesson in a long day, she hoped it would be interesting enough to keep her motivation up. “Let’s see here. Illusions, lesson plan... Oh,  _ scumsucker _ .” she spat out, feeling her will to do anything drain from her body.

“What? Lemme see!” Edric snatched the floating paper out of the air so he could see what could’ve been bad enough to get such profanity out of Emira. It only took reading the first sentence for the last bit of his motivation to vanish as well. “Oh, a full two hour lesson about a mirror spell we learnt weeks ago. Fun. If only- hold on a moment. You might wanna read the whole thing, Em.”

Pulling the paper out of Edric’s hands with her magic, Emira levitated it back up to her face. Like he’d suggested, the last part perked her up quite a bit. “Look at that. ‘The practical exam will be held tomorrow morning.’ Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Ed?” she asked, looking back at him with a smirk.

“That without anything practical today, we can skip the whole lesson without the teacher noticing? If so, absolutely.” Edric answered enthusiastically, feeling a lot more motivated from knowing their school day would end as soon as they got to class.

The twins quickly made their way to the Illusion classroom, early enough that their preferred seats at the back weren’t already taken. Sitting down next to each other, they both summoned a few papers and quills scattered across the desk in a practiced pattern. With everything in place Edric put both his hands up and began channeling energy between them, while Emira put her hands under the desk to form a circle around both their chairs. She moved her foot and tapped her brother’s foot once, then twice, then thrice, releasing her spell in tandem with his on the third tap. For a split second there were two sets of twins sitting in their seats, before one set quietly disappeared.

* * *

With a loud thud Edric landed on the floor of his bedroom, followed by the thud of Emira landing on top of him. Not the most dignified teleportation she’d ever performed, but not the least dignified either. As she pondered whether it reached third or fourth worst landing, Edric levitated her and himself off the floor and onto their feet.

“Next time, I’ll warp us and you do the copy spell.” Edric told his sister. At least the pain from the fall and Emira’s fall on him was less than the pain of boredom. And now both of them had several hours to do anything they wanted to do before Amity or their parents came home. “Anyway, we’ve got the house all to ourselves. What should we do with this opportunity, dear sister?”

Emira put her hand to her chin and made a thinking face, pretending like she was trying to come up with something. Actually, she already had a certain activity in mind, that she’d been waiting for the right moment to spring on Edric. “Well, dear brother. I feel quite tired, what with school work and nearly dying two times in a week. I think I might use this time to relax a bit.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I’ll head down and make some tea for us.” Edric walked over to the door, only to be stopped by Emira stepping in front of him. Before he could ask what she wanted, she snapped her fingers and all of her clothes vanished.

“Or, you could help me relax another way~” Emira whispered in a sultry tone, looking right into his eyes and tracing a finger down Edric’s chest, stopping just above his crotch. She’d hoped surprising him like this would properly fluster him, and from the sight of his cheeks getting redder than Amity’s when she was mad, it was a clear success.

“Okay, this is happening right away, huh?“ Edric said, shocked by how fast Emira was taking things. All the previous times they’d gone this far, there’d been plenty of buildup before the clothes came off. For her to skip all of that, she had to be especially excited. That, or she was another impostor here to drain all of Edric’s magic. And if he had to choose between the risk of a monster attacking him in bed or the risk of disappointing his very horny sister, the choice was obvious.

“Mhm. So get out of your clothes and lay down on the bed.” Emira ordered and her brother obeyed, snapping his clothes away and walking over to the bed. As he laid down on his back she could see he was already getting hard, somewhat tempting her to skip the foreplay and hop on immediately. On the other hand she’d be skipping the opportunity to get Edric even more turned on, which would help the surprise she had in store for him, and she really didn’t want him to turn her surprise down.

Ignoring the temptation, Emira approached the front of the bed and climbed up on it, lifting one leg past Edric in order to get onto her knees with his head between her legs. She shuffled herself forward to get her crotch right above his mouth, then leaned down and wrapped a hand around his half-erect dick. “You ready?” she asked Edric, and after getting a thumbs up in response she slowly lowered herself onto his face, not wanting to repeat the mistake from last time.

Without his sister accidentally breaking his nose Edric had no trouble putting his tongue to work. Emira’s position meant he couldn’t see anything except her butt, which wasn’t really a problem for him. Her butt was very nice to look at, and he’d eaten her out enough times to know what to do without looking. Considering how quickly she’d decided to take things, Edric decided to do the same by diving in right away, sticking his tongue in between her folds and licking all the spots he knew were the most sensitive.

“Oh yeah, that’s right...” Edric heard above him, followed by Emira starting to stroke his cock. As she jerked him off he slid the tip of his tongue into her vagina, flicking it around for a second before pulling back and licking the outside again. The only spot he couldn’t quite reach was her clit and Emira seemed to realize that too, moving her hips further back and covering more of his face. While it got harder for Edric to breathe, it also let him please her even more, and in this moment he found that more valuable than air.

Now that her brother added rubbing her clit to his routine, Emira found herself unable to focus on anything other then fucking her brother. Since Edric was doing such a good job with his mouth she was happy to return the favor, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and licking it as she stroked his shaft. The muffled moans underneath her told her she was doing a good job as well, though she had to be careful about not doing too well, or else he might end up cumming before the big surprise. She slowed down her hand and tongue, trying to look out for signs that he was close. And before she spotted any, she felt Edric’s hand slapping against her chest.

As Emira raised her hips, Edric took a deep breath. He’d been so lost in the pleasure he nearly forgot about needing to breathe, but luckily his body had panicked hard enough to force some sense into his mind. “I’m good, I’m good now. I can keep going, just give me a second.” he panted after a couple more deep breaths. While he wasn’t right on the edge of an orgasm, if his sister were to leave him hanging because she was worried about his health, he’d absolutely hate himself.

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.” Emira said as she let go of Edric’s dick and hopped off the bed. Stepping over to the foot of the bed, she once again put one knee on the side and swung the other over her brother, except this time she had his crotch between her legs. She lowered her hips and slid her wet pussy along his length, all the while looking him straight in the eyes. “You ready for this, Ed?”

Edric had never felt more ready. Every fiber of his body was ready to get himself inside Emira and give both him and her the amazing orgasm they deserved. However, before he could answer her a realization struck him. There was something they’d managed to forget. Something they absolutely could not afford to forget. “Uh, Emira... do you have a protection spell on you?”

There it was. The question Emira had expected, and the reason she needed Edric to be as turned on as possible. She’d hoped for him to simply agree without question, though him asking about it was at least better than him refusing to continue without it, since it gave her a chance to convince him. “About that. I thought it could be fun to do things differently this time. Like letting you cum in me unprotected this time~” she suggested in her sultry voice, hoping to fluster Edric like she’d done earlier. However, despite an unmistakable twitch from his cock, his eyes widened in fear.

“Wait wait wait, are you sure this is a good idea?” Edric asked hurriedly. He couldn’t deny that the idea was turning him on, and he’d fantasized about it several times in the past, yet no matter how much he wanted to agree, he simply couldn’t. If Emira did get pregnant, how could they handle studying while taking care of a baby? How badly would their parents take it? What if he turned out to be an awful father?

Edric getting scared was another response his sister had expected and hoped wouldn’t happen. Seduction and edging clearly wasn’t making him any less hesitant. Still, Emira had one last trick up her metaphorical sleeve. If it couldn’t convince him, nothing else would. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh, she prepared for her last resort. Honesty.

“...Last week, we almost got eaten by a monster. Yesterday, we almost lost all of our magic. And it made me realize that- that I can’t be sure you’ll be with me tomorrow.” Another deep sigh. “I’m not sure if this is a good idea. But I’d rather do it and live with the consequences than hesitate and lose my chance.”

A long silence followed as Edric took in Emira's words. He'd previously handled those incidents by forcing himself to not think about them, which had worked surprisingly well. But to really think about what she said, he had to face the fact of his own vulnerability. As he processed the things they’d both been through, his sister’s point became more and more sensible. There was a real possibility that they wouldn't both live to see the day when they could safely have a baby. And thinking about the risks, though he didn't wish to deal with them, none of them were impossible to handle. They could study with a baby if they worked hard enough, he could learn how to raise a child well, and their parents could honestly go fuck themselves.

“I agree. Even if the, uh... consequences happened, I’d prefer that over losing you. Or me dying. That would also be terrible.” Edric said, looking right into Emira’s eyes. Didn’t matter if her eyes were still closed, this situation demanded the closest thing to eye contact they could get. “So, sure. Let’s make this mistake.”

“Yes!” Emira screamed out loud, her head tilted up to avoid blowing out Edric’s eardrums.. The suspense of waiting for his answer had built up a massive knot in her stomach that unraveled the moment he agreed. And with that relief came another wave of arousal, reminding her that with this last obstacle out of the way, she could start things off at any time. Not wanting to waste another second, she raised her hips and took hold of Edric’s dick, then looked down at his face with the biggest smile she could muster. “Hope you’re ready.” she told him, then lowered herself down on his cock, easily sliding all the way down to the base in one smooth motion.

“Oh, fucking hells...” Having his sister’s pussy envelop his entire length felt even more amazing than the previous times he’d been allowed into her. Knowing they had zero protection both scared and aroused him, raising the already incredible sensations past anything he’d felt before. Unfortunately, that level of pleasure also meant he found himself quickly approaching his peak. “H-hold on Emira, you might wanna- ngh- slow down a bit.”

Despite the desperation in Edric’s voice, Emira wasn’t worried about him cumming before her. The excitement and danger gave her additional pleasure as well, and she knew what he could do for her to help her out. “That’s not gonna be a problem. If you put your hand right here-” She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it to her crotch, placing his thumb over her clit. “-you’ll get me off in seconds. You can hold on for that long, right?”

“I’ll try.” Edric answered in a strained voice, then got to work rubbing Emira’s clit with his thumb in the rhythm ske liked to use on herself. Meanwhile, his sister carefully raised her hips an inch before pushing back down, slowly fucking him at a pace that he could just about handle. Trying to keep the right tempo up while she sat on his face had been bad enough, and doing it while she kept him on the edge proved to be even harder. Despite not keeping the best rhythm, based on the moans coming from Emira, his work seemed to be enough.

“Mhm, that’s so good. Just a bit more, then you get to knock me up!” Emira cried out. In the haze of her near-orgasmic state, the thought of having her brother’s baby didn't seem that scary. In fact, the thought itself had started to turn her on more than the risk. And when she felt Edric push up into her right after saying it, she guessed he thought the same. “You like that, huh? You want to  _ breed your sister _ ? Ill let you, just- fuck- give me a second, I’m so close...” Bouncing on his cock faster while his rubbing got even more frantic, the pressure inside Emira built up further and further, until she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Emira’s entire body tensed up as a massive wave of pleasure coursed through her, forcing out a muffled scream between her closed lips. Several more waves followed, made stronger by Edric continuing to work her clit. With her body tensed up and the pleasure washing over her she couldn’t bring herself to keep moving her hips, but that didn’t seem to be a problem for her brother, who started rapidly thrusting underneath her. Right when her orgasm began winding down, Emira heard a gasp beneath her as Edric pushed his entire length inside her one last time before cumming as well. The realization that he really could be breeding her, together with his refusal to stop rubbing her, coaxed even more orgasmic pleasure out of her. Finally, as his cock softened after pumping her full of cum exhaustion got the better of her. Catching herself just in time, she leaned to the side and collapsed onto the bed instead of her brother.

* * *

Edric wasn’t sure how much time had passed. His head was still spinning, both from the incredible orgasm and the weight of what they’d just done. Not only had he cum inside of his sister, he’d wanted to make her pregnant. And even now that they were done and the post-orgasm clarity was trying to set in, he somehow didn’t regret his decision. The thought of having a child with Emira still made him way more happy than scared. He only hoped that she also hadn’t changed her mind. Before he could worry too much about that, he heard a voice next to him.

“Wow. That was- that was really intense. To think all it took was risking you impregnating me!” Emira said happily, making it as clear as possible she was happy about what they’d just done. Of course, there was still a chance she’d misunderstood the signs he gave off before, so she decided to give him the out they still had. “You should know, this protection spell can be put on a while afterwards as well. Personally I don’t feel a need to use it, but in case you get cold feet or something, option’s there.”

Edric scoffed at that suggestion. “No way, I’m great at committing to dangerous business. Besides, that would make the next time less exciting.” he answered with confidence, which dropped when he thought about how presumptuous he sounded, as if he assumed Emira would be willing to do it again. ”Well, that is, if you’d want to maybe do it again at some point, perhaps?”

Emira rolled over to look at Edric with a smirk on her face. Without having to prompt him, he’d told her exactly what she wanted to hear. “Oh, definitely. Though in that case, I’ll need a cover story if I do get pregnant. Maybe blaming it on some random guy at a party. Or what about stealing a bunch of dad’s money and running away?” she wondered out loud, scratching her chin while thinking about the possibilities.

“Whatever you decide, I’ll be there for you.” Edric rolled over as well to meet Emira’s eyes. It wasn’t like they needed to figure anything out this second, and he’d much rather save any important thinking for the next day. Instead, he closed his eyes to take a nap with his beautiful sister next to him. A moment later, he forced his eyes open again. “You know, I’d love falling asleep right here, but that might not be smart.”

Emira had to agree with that. Getting caught by their parents naked and with a mess between her legs wouldn’t be good for their future plans of kid-making. “Yeah, and I need to go clean myself off. You wanna join me for that?” she asked as she sat up. Rather than saying anything in response, Edric sat up as well and put his hand over hers. Together the twins walked out of the room and toward the bathroom, both hoping to clean up and get dirty in the shower.


End file.
